


Pretty Woman

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:39:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find?





	Pretty Woman

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by how my mom made my dad propose in the kitchen lol, hope you like it.

Dan had spent the better half of a year trying to plan the most perfect way to ask Phil to marry him. He’d researched places and sayings and just about everything, wanting it to be the most wonderful day of their lives, but he always chickened out.

They had gone on 5 extremely expensive and romantic dates in under 6 months, each one meant to be /The/ night, but ending the same as any regular old date. They’d buy fancy drinks, talk for hours, Instagram something cute to make everyone scream, and then go home. And every time Dan would put the ring back in the hiding place and hope he was braver the next time. 

Phil knew around the third date. He always knew when Dan was planning something. Dan had a specific shade of pink he turned when he was nervous and he had a habit of fixing his collar and drinking a lot of water, saying his throat was “dry”. Phil went along with every single date, saying it felt nice to “treat themselves” to make Dan feel better about taking them out and spending a fortune on nothing. 

“Hey Phil?” Dan said, turning the corner into their living room.

“Hey Dan.” Phil said back in a joking tone while continuing his game of Mario Kart. 

“Um, did you want to go to the Sky Bar tonight?” Dan said nervously, adding; “I’m in the mood to be fancy and look at the city.” As an excuse to try and propose again.

Phil thought about it for a second, “not really, I rather stay here and watch movies and cuddle with you on the couch.” 

“Oh. Okay.” He sounded defeated, and left the room.

It was true. Phil just wanted to stay with Dan in their home where they could be the gross couple they truly were. He wanted to cuddle and kiss him for the rest of time, with his squishy cheeks and his extreme body heat. He wanted to get wrapped up in a million blankets, light some candles, and get them some snacks and drinks. 

And so, he did. 

It took Phil only a few minutes to gather some cozy blankets and pillows, setting them up on the couch in an inviting manner. He dimmed all the lights, leaving only a lamp on in the far corner of the room, setting a warm and cozy atmosphere. And he lit all the fall candles he could find, only to blow out half of them as the smells were so intense. 

Last but not least, he set out the snacks. He made a bowl of popcorn, Doritos and dip, about a million and one different kinds of sweets, and some drinks. He set them up on the coffee table and marveled over the wonderful setting he had just made.

“Love?” Phil said, peeking his head in to their bedroom.

“Hey.” Dan said with a smile. He was sitting in his bed watching vine compilations and scrolling through Instagram on his phone.

“Would you come watch a movie with me? You can pick, and it can be as romantic and cheesy as you want?” Phil said, teasing Dan while also making it as irresistible of a choice as possible. 

“I’d love to you spoon.” Dan said, flinging his phone and closing his laptop.

As they walked out of the bedroom and turned the corner into the living room Dan immediately froze and said Phil’s name in the most dramatic and drawn out way he’s ever said it. “this is so cute!”

“I knew you felt bad about me not wanting to go out tonight so I made it up to you.” Phil said, placing his hand on Dan’s lower back before bringing him in for a hug. 

Pulling away from the hug, Dan grabs Phil’s wrist and leads him to the couch. They get snuggled under the blankets, grab the remote and snacks, and settle in for the next few hours. 

“What should we watch?” Phil asked, scrolling through Dan’s profile on Netflix.

“Can we just search romantic comedy’s on here and see what we find?” Dan replied, fully knowing it was a lyric from Harry Styles’ new album and smirking. 

“Of course.” Phil searched though the categories, landing on ‘rom com’ and continued to scroll

“Pretty Woman!” Dan shouted, making Phil jump a little.

“Alright. As long as you don’t cry and confess your undying love to me like you did during La La Land.” Phil jokes, remembering all the times Dan’s cried after movies with him.

Dan just smirks and leans into Phil’s shoulder more.

Dan loves this movie, from the fashion and iconic music, to his favorite romantic comedy actress, Julia Roberts. Dan envy’s her a little for her wonderfully tall black boots that he wishes he could pull off, only to have Phil pat his side and whisper in his ear about how wonderful Dan would look in them. 

The sexual tension builds between them in time with the characters in the movie. Dan even ends up on his knees the same time as Vivian. 

By the time they are done, the nice blanket fort Phil made is discarded and spread across the room, and they aren’t sure how so much time in the movie past. They stay on the couch, barely clothed, wrapped in each other’s arms for the duration of the movie. 

There’s a scene where Vivian is watching movies, and there is a proposal. Phil can feel Dan get tense. “Who do you think should propose out of the two of us.” Dan asks, running a hand over Phil’s chest and looking up at him. 

“Honestly,” Phil starts, “I think you’ll beat me to it.” Trying to not give the fact that he knows away. 

Dan shifts, laying completely on Phil and looking him in the eyes. “Huh, really? Well, how would you want me to do it?” 

“Spending the rest of my life with you would be a dream come true. I don’t care if you rent a whole restaurant and fill it with a million and one roses and do a flash mob in my honor, or if you just ask me in our kitchen one day.” Phil answers. 

Dan’s face lights up, “You’re so fucking cute.” He says with a breath of air.

The movie ends with Dan sitting up and putting his shirt back on, getting up saying he has to go get his charger from downstairs and he’d be back up for bed. Phil picks up the bowls from the coffee table and makes his way to the kitchen, knowing if he doesn’t clean them now they’ll have mice like in the old flat. 

“Hey Phil?” Dan whispers in his ear, wrapping his arms around Phil while he finishes the last dish. “I love you.”

Phil sets the bowl down, and turns around. He sets his wet hands on Dan’s face, making him giggle, “I love you too.” 

“Would you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” Dan asked, reaching to grab the small black box from the counter behind him. 

He steps back from Phil and gets down on one knee, opening the box and displaying the ring. It’s a simple silver band with a diagonal strip on diamonds running across it. Phil can’t help but smile down at the sight of Dan finally proposing.

“I’d love to.” He says getting down to his knees and kissing Dan as passionately as he did when Dan said yes to being his boyfriend. 

They end the night cuddled up in bed, happy in their own world. 

“If I forget to tell you later, I had a really good time tonight.” Dan say’s quoting the movie they just finished. 

“You’re such a dork.” Phil laughs, kissing him on his stupid mouth and giggling half way through. 

He was so proud of Dan, his fiancé. And even prouder at himself for managing to land such an amazing and wonderful man to love and hold and cherish for the rest of his life. So he snuggled into Dan a bit more that night, knowing he’d get it for the rest of his life and not wanting to miss a second of it.


End file.
